Untold Story: Remnant Laziest Huntsmen Arc!
by Axel yamamoto
Summary: Every Huntsmen has some unique perks, Ruby Rose knew that. Being with an overprotective, hair obsessed sister that loves to fight, overprotective father and a drunkard as an uncle does that to you. But when she met Jaune Arc, the most laziest person she had ever met, she didn't realized how much her life is about to change. TWO SHOTS.
1. A Begining

**I… Have no words. This story actually been on my FF folder for a while now, so I thought, 'wth', and decide to finish it and publish it as a ONE SHOT. I'm not proud of the quality, but limited time and also my lack of experience writing one shot may affect this. I won't be surprised if it's not popular, haha.**

 **Also, I have an official Twitter now! Follow me at Axel_Yamamoto for, maybe depending on wth am I doing, some twits about hints of updates. Or not. I'm not picky, just be kinda sad.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this one shot! Explanation is down below!**

 **XXX**

" _I will always choose a lazy person to do a difficult job. Because he will find an easy way to do it."_

 _-Bill Gate_

 **XXX**

Ruby Rose seriously thinks that today is the worst of the best day of her life.

She was accepted by Beacon Academy two years early! It's like, a very great dream coming true! She's going to be a Huntress two years early, going to school with the same year as her big sister Yang, meeting new friends and finally learn on how to be the best Huntress!

At least, until everything exploded on her face. Literally.

She sigh sadly in depression as she sniffs, trying her best to hold back her tear—

"Miss Rose? What are you doing on the ground?"

Ruby quickly stood up from her fallen position and quickly saluting the familiar owner of the strict voice. "N-Nothing mam! J-J-Just, ah… you know… w-watching the cloud…?" She whimpers at the last sentence.

Glynda Goodwitch stares at the young girl with suspicious look before sighing and shaking her head, "… Right. You better run along now, Miss Rose. The orientation is going to begin soon and I suggest you to attend it."

She held her urge to give a salute, "Y-Yes mam!" But then she paused, "… Um, I-If I may ask, what are you doing all the way back here, Miss Goodwitch?" The said professor raises an eyebrow, "N-Not that you have to answer or anything—"

"Well," Surprisingly, she did answer. Though with a sigh, "I'm here to pick up a… Package, you can say. He's not really an energetic person, you see, and I doubt he's going to wake up anytime soon."

"Huh?" Ruby could only blink cutely.

Glynda ignored the student-to-be and quickly walk toward the landed bullhead, the only one remaining that, for some reason, didn't take off like its brethren. Ruby watch as the blond walked inside the plane and then—

Silence.

She would've leave for the orientation if not for the loud voice that came in the next second.

"YOU BETTER WAKE UP AND GET GOING OR I SWEAR I WILL DRAG YOU TO THE ORIENTATION MYSELF!"

Ruby watch in fascination and horror as loud sounds of banging and whipping (Not like that) could be heard from the bullhead. It didn't take long, though, as the sound stop and a very annoyed Glynda Goodwitch walked out of the plane with a floating p—

Is that a person?!

As Glynda walk closer the young student-to-be could identified that the floating thing, is, indeed, a person. He has a messy blond hair and seems to be wearing a black hoodie and a pair of casual blue jeans. The only thing stand out for him is his sword in his belt.

"Come ooon…" Ruby heard the boy moans out, "Let me sleep some little more Glynda…"

The red riding hood gasp as Glynda eye twitches in annoyance, "It's _Miss Goodwitch_ for you."

"Politeness is suffocating."

"Your life is suffocating enough." The witch sighs, "Honestly, if your mother hadn't called me I would've left you in that plane." Then she noticed the stunned young girl, "You're still here Miss Rose?"

Now that snapped the young rose from her shocked state, "E-Eh?! W-Well I—"

"Stop." Glynda stopped the student-to-be, "Let's just go to the orientation together since I'm heading there myself." Then she looks at the floating youngman next to her, "Oh and this is Jaune Arc, he'll be participating in the orientation as well. So I hope you get along."

"Huh? I mean, yeah! Sure!" Finally! A chance to make a friend! "Hey there Jaune! My name's Ruby Rose! It's nice to meet you!" She smiles at the floating blond who has his head hung in mid-air.

The blond managed to raise his head to meet the silver eyes of Ruby, "Yo." Was the simple replied before slumping down again.

Glynda look at her ward, "That's the best reply you can produced?"

"Replying to introduction is troublesome."

"Your habit is troublesome for other, Jaune." Glynda sighs, "Well, come along Miss Rose. We don't want to be late for the orientation."

"O-Oh! Right!" And so they begin their journey, with the red riding hood staring at her 'first friend' with slight interest.

 **XXX**

"It's like a biiiig slumber party!"

Ruby could only roll her eyes at her big sister—the one that had left her—and her antics, "I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though."

After arriving at the auditorium, she was ambushed by her traitorous sister and somehow managed to lost track of her new and only friend in Beacon. You think finding a floating person would be easy, but guess again.

Yang only replies with mischievous smiles, "I know I do." She growls at all the well build males that try to show off their muscles to attract the many females around them. It's a pretty good eye show for her, though it's not enough to interest her to ask them out.

Ruby would've reply in disgust if not the door to the great hall was blown open by a familiar professor with a very familiar floating individual behind her, though this time he appeared to be wearing a cocoon-like sleeping bag that covered most of his body.

"THIS is the place where students are supposed to sleep!" Glynda snapped at the floating individuals, ignoring the many wide eyes of the student-to-be. "And NOT on the hallway!"

"Oh. " Was Jaune simple answered, "Thanks for the-" He yawn, "-lift then, Glynda—"

"IT'S MISS GOODWITCH!"

The professor practically telekinesis threw the blond to the wall on the other side of the room, resulting in a loud 'crack', an 'ouch' from the victim of professor abused, and a surprised black haired girl that seems to be reading a book near the wall he was thrown at.

Glynda took a deep breath after that, "Just… Just stay here until morning." Then her eyes met with Ruby Rose who let out an 'eep', "Miss Rose, please make sure that Mr. Arc there wakes up in the morning, take a shower and eat breakfast. Use any mean necessary to do so. I even permit the use of weapon and any available ordinance."

"I'll be killed you know." Was the comment of the poor fool on the other side of the room.

As expected, Glynda ignored him. "I'm counting on you Miss Rose." With that she left the room without another words.

Silence.

"What…" Yang finally finds her voice, "What just happened?"

"JAUNE!"

Yang watch as her little sister sprint across the room toward the blond in the sleeping bag. Wait, Ruby knew him?!

With Jaune, he just look toward his 'new' friend and nods toward her. "Hey Ruby." He greeted with a very tired voice.

"Are you okay?!" Ruby crouch next to her new (and only) friend, "You're not hurt are you?!" She can't have her only friend to have amnesia! I-It won't do! They haven't done any of the 100 activities friend would do yet! And they haven't painted each other nails and talk about cute weapons yet!

"I'm fine." He yawns, "I'm used to being thrown around by Glynda since she love to show off her semblance." He look at her sleepily, "Being thrown into a stone wall is nothing new." He said nonchalantly.

She would've said something else if not for the other person to take her attention. "O-Oh! H-Hey, uhm, there! We meet again!" She (awkwardly) greeted the familiar Faunus.

The black hair girl with her sexy kimono raises an eyebrow at the (also) familiar girl, "Aren't you… the girl that exploded?"

"Uh, yeah!" She smiles awkwardly, come on Ruby! You can do it! "M-My name's Ruby… B-But you can call me crater…" She noticed that the black hair girl didn't even spare her anymore attention, "… face."

"Sure thing Crater Face."

"NOT YOU JAUNE!"

"Ruby!"

Ruby looks toward the noise to find her big sister jogging toward her which inspired her a great idea! "Hey Yang! Look here!" She motion toward the cocoon form of one Jaune Arc who is looking at her with a pure bored look, "This is my new friend Caterpie-I mean, Jaune Arc! Jaune, this is my sister Yang!"

"That's a bad reference." Jaune commented on the side.

Yang stops next to her sister and take a good look at the person who was thrown across the hallway by the professor. "Hey! Name's Yang Xiaou-Long! Nice to meet you!"

Jaune look up toward the sexy form of one Yang Xiaou-Long before letting out a respond. "Yo."

Silence.

"Wow," Yang chuckles, "That was the most anti-climactic and laziest respond I ever heard today."

"I know right?" Ruby joined in, "He said that to me too."

The Arc sighs as the sisters begin to chat about how lame his respond was like he's some kind of metapod or something. The blond decided to turn his body toward the wall, "Well…" He yawn again, " _Xiaou-Long_ as you two are having fun." He commented half-heartedly.

Silence.

Silence again.

Wow the author love to use the words silence.

"HAH!" Yang kicks the Arc in the back 'accidentally' which made him hit the wall again. "Nice one!"

The Arc could only turn around and look at the sexy blond with an annoyed expression. Did she just kick him for no reason? Did she actually just did that without remorse?

"Oh no…" Ruby actually wailed in despair, "Another one…"

"Hey come on!" Yang, still oblivious of the annoyed look Jaune gave her grin at him, "Do another one!"

Jaune was about to ask if she's going to kick him again if he made another pun but a very annoyed voice interrupted them.

"I'm sorry, but I'm trying to read here so can you guys _please_ go away?" The black hair girl in the kimono finally snapped. "Or at the very least be _very_ quiet?"

"Woah there." Yang grin, "Chill out, we'll be quite, promise." She uses a zipper motion on her mouth, which earn an eye twitch from the girl.

"Will you people be quite?!" Once again, a loud voice butted in. "People are trying to sleep here and-YOU TWO AGAIN?!"

Yang who noticed the newcomer frowns in annoyance, "Oh it's you again, Ice Queen."

"It's Heiress to you!" The white hair newcomer retorted.

"Don't care. Both of them have sticks up in their butt."

"What did you say?!"

Ruby, being the kind girl she is, try to diffuse the situation, "G-Guys people are trying to sleep…"

"Oh now you're on my side?!"

"Ruby?! How could you?!"

"W-Wait I—"

The black hair girl could only sigh in deep annoyance and prays she stay sane and don't begin a killing spree. She also noticed that the 'Jaune guy' next to her seem to follow her plan of ignoring peace and just go to sleep. He's snoring lightly with his body facing the wall.

Sighing again, the girl could only grab the set of candles and blow it off with the hope that it will blow all of her worries away as well.

"-your problem with my sister?!"

"Your sister is a hazard to my health!"

"FOR OUM SAKE SHUT UP!"

 **XXX**

Jaune is in heaven right now.

He's sleeping on the fluffiest bed he had ever slept on. He could feel the cool and comfortable wind blowing through him, the serene sound of nature, the feeling of the warm sun above him… It's heaven.

"…-une?"

Hmm… He thinks he heard something, is it just his imagination?

"… une? Jaune? JAUNE!"

And then his peaceful slumber is broken.

With a groan Jaune turn his head to look at the person who had committed sacrilege against him—which, to his not surprised, is Ruby, standing above him still in her PJ's with a large red scythe behind her.

Wait.

"What's with the weapon?" The lazy Arc asked.

"Oh, this?" Ruby smile sheepishly. "I-It's nothing… I mean, I'm not going to wake you up with it or anything…" She look around everywhere except in the direction of his eyes.

Oh wow, that's so convincing. "… Right. What do you want? I'm still sleepy here."

"What?" Ruby blink several times before whatever her business with him hit her back in the head, "Oh right! Well, Miss Goodwitch wants me to wake you up and its morning so… Yeah."

Oh right. The sadist professor _did_ order that to his new friend. Now, as a person he can do whatever he want with his life, and that mean he can ignore his new friend good effort of getting the good side of her soon-to-be professor and get back to sleep, or be a nice guy and actually wake up.

Unfortunately for Rub, he's too lazy to even weight about the choices in this time of the morning.

"Wake me up in about twenty minutes or so." The blond went back to his sanctuary in the form of sleeping bag.

"E-Eh?! Isn't supposed to be five minutes?!"

"Five minute is to soon…"

"Hold up there buster." Yang, the ever sexy good sister quickly butted in. She walks toward Jaune and actually picks up his sleeping bag with him in it. "Stop making my sister life so troublesome would you? I mean, all you have to do is wake up and take a shower or something."

"Waking up is a drag…"

Yang shot the lazy guy an amused smirk, "Is that so? Then how about I throw you to the girls bathroom so you can fend for yourself?"

Girls bathroom? Hmm… Now that's a pickle threat if he ever heard one. Like, he doesn't want to think about it and go back to sleep to let Yang do whatever it is she's going to do with him, but as a male he knew deep down the severity of females wrath.

Or more specifically _female hunter_ wrath.

So he only has two options: Get back to sleep, with the potential of Yang actually goes along with her threat and the high probability of Ruby bothering him again, or just wake up, take a quick shower and sleep during breakfast.

"… Just put me down and I'll—" He yawn, "Take a shower or something…"

Yang shrugs, "Good enough for me." She let go of the male as his body drop down to the floor in a loud thud. Both the sisters winced. "Oh, sorry about that…"

"A-Are you okay?" Ruby asked her _new_ and _only_ current friend in Beacon that in any way is _not_ part of Yang clique. And who said Ruby Rose is a social awkward that only talk to her weapon? Pfft!

"I'll be fine." In an awesomely non-lazy attempt the blond actually position himself like a worm, "I'll see you girls in the cafeteria… or something." He yawn once again before actually crawling like a worm toward the public shower.

…

…

…

"Well," Yang actually look very amused at the sight, "That actually happened. I wonder why he didn't walk? I mean, it's less troublesome than crawling like that."

Ruby sweatdrop at her friend antic, "Um… Maybe because he's too lazy to open the sleeping bag zipper?" She laughs awkwardly at her own answer.

…

…

That could actually be it, both sisters agreed mentally.

 **XXX**

After Jaune take a quick, zombie-like shower, dress himself at a snail pace in a simple blue jean and black hoodie and drag himself with all his willpower and the thought of taking some quick nap during breakfast to actually move, the young Arc once again met with an unfortunate luck to his simple plan in the locker room.

"Oh, it's you. The boy that Miss Goodwitch threw at a wall."

Jaune eye twitch slightly at the sight of the loud, cute heiress girl from last night and an unfamiliar red head not far in front of him. Maybe if he ignores her they'll let him go?

"Don't ignore me!"

That's a nope alright. "… What do you want?"

The heiress, or Weiss Schnee she is known, snort. "From you? Nothing at all."

"Ok." Taking the cue the blond quickly tries to power walk his way from this event , fuel by his want to take a quick nap.

"Wha—?! Did you just ignore me!?"

 _Then the hell do you want?_ Fortunately Jaune isn't pissed off enough to actually blur it out. Glynda is an exception, of course, since her anger amused him. "… So what do you want?"

Weiss would've retort in her usualy haugty manner if the red head did not intervene. "Now now Weiss, he doesn't seem to want to converse so let's just get our stuff and go eats breakfast?" She smiles, though Jaune noticed it's a bit forced.

"Hmph, fine. Conversing with you would've waste my time anyway." With that one last snarky remark she turn heel and went past the blond to… somewhere.

The red head bow her head slightly, "I'm sorry about her. She doesn't seem to have that much of a good mood after last night." Then she remembers something, "Ah, my name is Pyrrha Nikos and I hope we can be good school mate." She offers him a hand and a fake smile.

 _Pyrrha Nikos?_ He think one of his sister back home mention a name like that somewhere, but he didn't actually care so… "Jaune Arc, nice to meet you and thanks for the help." He shook her hand and then quickly leaves the red head, with the lasting he saw is a surprised, relief face. He wonders why?

Ah who cares? He got a nap to go after.

 **XXX**

After an uneventful non-nap breakfast with Ruby (That kept waking him) and her busty sister (Who keep cracking puns for some reason. How punny.), he somehow ended up flying through the air for some reason. How the hell did he ended up here?

He remember being drag by Ruby and Yang to some cliff or something, and then the headmaster start some speech or something and he fell asleep since it's not really that interesting (Or even inspirational). But not that he can judge fully since he fell asleep 5 seconds into the words.

Now… What the hell is he supposed to do?

Jaune twist his body so he can actually see in front of him. There are a lot of trees, and there's this big one that seem to be coming closer to his face—

Huh. Well, shit.

 ***thud***

"Ouch."

So this is what being a tree hugger is like. How interesting.

 **Meanwhile back at Beacon…**

"Glynda, are you sure your nephew will be fine?" Ozpin asks his adjutant next to him, "His lazy tendency is a bit… Worrying."

Glynda only snort in amusement, "The only danger he'll face is the length it'll take him to reach the relic and hike back here. No Grimm in this forest is strong enough to kill him, and even with his chronic laziness Jaune won't just stand there and be killed like that." She looks at the screen of her scroll, though her face is solemn. "He promised his father and sister he won't die until the **Judgment of Arcadia**."

That statement seems to even make Ozpin look serious. "So… He really made up his mind?"

"Yes." Glynda answered, "When his sisters died he took up their entire **Armiger Armaments** and his father Crocea Mors. He now has six in his arsenal."

" _Auntie… If anything happened to me, please take care of my brother for me. Nurture him like your own. Teach him how to be strong, and how to be a hero he always wanted. I… It's the least I can do for the burden he will face. Please accept this selfish request from me."_

She remembers her smile. That sad and grievant smile filled with pain and anxiety for her family. It is the expression of a person that understood the destiny that awaits her family, the painful truth that she can't do anything about.

"I see. So that means the Judgment is imminent?"

"Yes, and even if he doesn't look like it he intend to find the rest. It is what he promised to _**her**_ after all."

Ozpin look up to the sky while sipping his coffee. "So… it all comes to this. Judgment of Arcadia… Our final salvation."

 **XXX**

You know, being a tree hugger is actually a pretty find idea. You know, getting tangled with tree vines and sleeping while in the air is a fine idea for him.

"… Are you okay up there?"

Jaune twitch at the voice. He moves his body around so that the vein can move his position enough he can see who's actually calling him this time.

It's a black hair, magenta eyes in green he never seen before. Oh, and he also has a weird streak of magenta hair on the left side of his face, how unique. "Yo." Jaune greeted while waving his hand, "I'm just hanging around. Nothing much." And taking a nap.

"… Is that supposed to be a pun?"

"Depend. Is it punny enough?"

"…"

"Wow. Tough crowd."

The pretty boy sighs, "Look, do you need help getting down?"

Did he? Not really. But he's too lazy to draw his sword so… "Yes I do."

The male nodded his head and took out a gun, aim at the vein above him and fire. The loud sound spread across the forest, while Jaune body face off against gravity, and lost face first into the dirt in a loud thud.

"Ouch."

"You okay?"

"I'll live." Jaune push himself into a standing position before yawning. "Name's Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you." He offers his hand in a lazy fashion, which the guy took.

"Lie Ren. Likewise, partner."

"Partner?"

"You don't know? The principal explain it before he launched us off."

"… I… Fell asleep?"

Lie Ren eye twitch. How the hell did he even fell asleep there? "Well," He sighs. Oh dear Oum this is going to be a looooong day. "Let me explain…"

 **XXX**

Ruby, like Lie Ren, is having her own situated 'longest day' ever. First of all they were thrown from a cliff and _must_ be partnered with the first person they have eye contact with—In other words it's a random encounter to have your 4 years long partner. And Ruby Rose don't do random partner! She-She can't have that! Not with her low level social skill (That is _not_ socially awkward level. Nope). But of course luck would have her of all people partnered with the crabby girl with a… A stick up her butt! Yeah!

And after a long and arduous journey together (and Weiss still doesn't want to call them partners yet!) through the forest and atop of a Nevermore, they somehow arrived at the site of the so called relics and the place where her sister and her new, book reading partners wait.

And then the Nevermore came back.

But wait! This is the chance she can show that crabby Weiss that she's one of the best partner she can have!

"I got this!" Declared Ruby as she semblance away toward the giant flying Grimm with the intention of killing it fast.

"Ruby wait!"

Though the young Reaper is skilled in combat she is, suffice to say not strong and/or experienced enough yet to handle an ancient level Nevermore by herself. She was taken off guard when the Nevermore launch its feathers toward her at the faster speed she had ever seen Grimm could launch, taking her off guard as one of them actually stab her hood. "Ah!" The young Rose tries to retreat but the feather prevent her to.

"RUBY!' Yang dash toward her sister but stop midway when a barrage of feathers stab themselves in front of her. "NO!"

Ruby can only watch as another barrage flew toward her as memory of her life flashes before her eyes. Her dad, Yang, Uncle Qrow… and then…

 _Mom…_

She closed her eyes waiting for her demise.

Yet it never came.

When she slowly open her eyes she was met with the sight of a Knight—dutifully stood in harm way never moving an inch holding what appeared to be a massive, oval shaped shield. Slowly her knight savior turns toward her in a slow but (according to her) _very_ cool way only to reveal a very familiar face.

That of boredom.

"You okay?" Jaune Arc asked which Ruby could only nods as her respond. "Good. We should run before it makes another barrage." He walks toward the feather that stabbed her hood and pulls it out like it weights nothing at all.

And where did that large oval shaped shield came from? When they reach the landing path he only carried around his sword.

"LOOK OUT BELOOOW!"

Both Ruby and Jaune look above them to see a flying human heading toward them carrying what appeared to be giant hammer. Huh. You don't see that every day.

She fell directly between the two of them in a loud explosion of dust. Soon after a familiar red head burst through the forest and literally jump in their direction, go into a roll and come into a stop. "H-Hi there." She said awkwardly while waving her hand. "I… Listen I brought us some company so we might want to escape while he—" A large stomping noise stop her. "Nevermind he's here."

A large scorpion Grimm suddenly bulldozes its way through the forest. Its massive body marking it as the same level as the Nevermore which, for the record, is flying around toward them.

Shit.

"Jaune! I got the relics!" Ren informed while waving around a white rook. "We can go now!"

"Renny?!" The human catapult suddenly sit up, her eyes shine. "RENNY!" She shot toward Ren and tackle him to the ground.

"Ugh! … Hello Nora… I got you your relic too…"

"I missed you!"

"Oh great, everyone's here! Now we can all die together!" Yang said sarcastically getting into combat form as the giant scorpion and bird are coming toward them.

Jaune sighs tiredly. This is really getting out of hand; all he wanted is just to get some sleep. Is it a too much goal to make? Must he lower the standard of his laziness?

"Everyone get ready!" Weiss commanded as they all—except Jaune—prepare themselves for the upcoming attack. "If we can just knock them out long enough we can escape with the relic!"

Hmm… Doesn't that mean they still need to run like their life depends on it back to Beacon? That's… That is unacceptable.

Everyone went stiff and wide eyes when Jaune Arc, yes that lazy bastard, suddenly start to walk forward in a calm and collected manners befitting of a cocky bastard Huntsman that usually knew his life is not in danger whatsoever. Both Yang and Ruby are testimony on such things via observing their uncle.

"Wha-!? Jaune what are you doing?!"

"Oi Arc!"

"What the hell are you doing you idiot?!"

Jaune ignored their word and continue his march. He really, REALLY doesn't want to do this, but the fact that he doesn't want to run like his life depends on it is much more work than what he's about to do blur his unwanted desire. With another sigh he steel himself as he calls forth what is within.

His (new and old) companions paused when suddenly the shield Jaune held glow and disappear in a flash of light. Jaune extend both of his hands to the side and another lights appear—the lights slowly took shaped into what appeared to be a pair of falchions on both of his hands. Even from a distance they all could see the well-made craftsmanship of the swords—one of them being white in color and the other made of pure black.

A single question quickly pop on all their heads: Where the hell did he get that from?

Jaune pull his hands back and throw the pair of swords into the air. They spins cutting through the air toward the Nevermore. From the distance of the throw it's obvious that even if the swords hit the Grimm it wouldn't even pierce the thick feathers.

At least that's what everyone honed instinct thought until Jaune suddenly disappear in a flash of white and reappear in the position of the sword. The blond grab the swords, dematerialize them and then a new weapon is upon his hand. It's massive in size; heavy metal head and the long shaft clearly mark the weapon as a heavy war mace with the same size as Nora's warhammer. The blond raise the weapon above his head and strike down at the Grimm, with a loud crunching sound the large bird fell to the ground. Hard.

Completing his objective Jaune twist his body 360 in mid-air before throwing the large mace toward the down Nevermore. The loud screeching sound and cloud of dust when the weapon hit marks its heavy impact, and Jaune once again disappear and teleported toward the down Nevermore, dematerialize his weapon and now a black, greatsword appear on his hand which he use to chop the head of the large bird in one swift motion.

Not finish, the Arc throws his sword into the air once again and teleported mid-air, at a perfect vantage point of the large Deathstalker stalking toward him. He changes his weapon back to the pair of falchions and threw them toward the Deathstalker. The swords bounce off the thick skin of the creature torso, but that's what Jaune wanted. He teleported to the swords, dematerialize them and now in his hand is a large, crimson battle axe with the same size as the mace. He stand on the creature body and with one, swift 360 spin he cut the thick Deathstalker stinger in two. The creature roars in pain as it trash around.

Jaune dematerialize the axe and this time unsheathe the blade on his waist. He raise it up above his head and brought it down edge first at the sword pierce the thick skin of the Deathstalker, but not by much. The blond raise his hand and materialize the large mace and strike down on the pommel of his sword using it like a hammer would to a nail. The creature scream in agony as the blade pierced through its skin to where its head is at, it trash around again for several time until with Jaune holding to his sword for dear life until the creature slowly calm down and drop to the ground, its body twitching for a bit before stopping.

The Arc scion sighs in relief as he pull out his sword, slash away all the Grimm blood and unsheathe it. He hope off the carcass and walk toward his companions, who are all looking at him agape.

… "What?"

It was Ruby who first reacted.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!" She gushed forward and invades Jaune privacy. "IT WAS SO COOL! OH! OH! IS IT A SEMBLANCE?! HOW MANY WEAPONS DO YOU HAVE?!"

Jaune just sighs and pat the girl on the head. "Yeah. Semblance. Six for now."

"Huh." Yang finally snaps out of the shellshocked. "No wonder he gets in here. The guy's powerful." Blake nodded her head, Ren remain indifferent but clearly surprised and impressed, Pyrrha look very impressed and Nora… Well, she joins Ruby bothering Jaune about his, as she put it, _superawesomeepiccoolskill!_. While Wess remains catatonic.

It didn't last long though. Few minutes later Jaune Arc fell to the ground, once again with a quite words of 'ouch', taking them all by surprised. "… Sorry. Once I used them I can't move."

That's all he needed to say.

It was Yang this time who first responded by sighing. "… That's so uncool bro. Come on then Lazy Bum," She walks toward Jaune, picks him up and carries him like a potato sack on her shoulder. "Up you go."

"Thanks."

"You owe me lunch."

"I—" He yawn, "Take it back… Zzz…"

Everyone could only sweatdrop at Jaune sleeping form. How the hell can he even sleep in a position like that is anyone guest.

But one thing is clear though: Beacon's day is going to be awesome as hell.

 **END**

 **The Plot:**

 **Jaune Arc came from a lineage of Heroes since time memorial, and these heroes possess several almighty weapons, twelve of them, that are called the 'Armigers Armaments' that can only be used by a worthy Arc descendant. These weapons, imbued with the thoughts, hearts and even a piece of soul from the previous wielder gave the Arc family power. For example, they can store these 'weapons' within their soul, and even teleport to the place where that weapon is at. Jaune is a special case where as he's chosen as the 'One who bring light', the final hero that will end the world darkness.**

 **However, to do that Jaune need to collect all twelve of Armigers and perform the ceremony called 'Judgment of Arcadia'. Where Jaune must go to the long lost land of Arcadia, where the first Arc was born and end the darkness of the world forevermore. The Arc Manor only has six Armigers out of twelve, which are wield by five of Jaune sisters and his father. But disaster struck and his sisters and father fell to the darkness trying to protect him, which is why Jaune held [Six Armigers] and are trying to find the rest. He also go to Beacon to protect the remaining Arc family, two of his sisters and his mother.**

 **The ending is that Jaune had somehow managed to collect all of his Armigers (After the fall of Beacon) and headed to Arcadia, now known as the Land of Grimm. The rituals involve him summoning the dead spirits of his bloodline greatest heroes and first wielder of the Armigers, and to let them become one with each other to be the light that shine upon the land. He succeeded, and managed to kill Salem and even wiped out the majority of Grimm, however he dies in the process. It is come to no surprise that heroes will sacrifice their lives to protect the people. It is what made them 'heroes'.**

 **The Change:**

 **Although powerful, Jaune body can't cope with carrying six Armigers at once, and that's why he tends to sleep and rest more. It'll be better in time, but currently he's too weak to even use his bloodline final skill. And he's also a lazy bastard, so yeah.**

 **The team placement didn't really change, except for the fact that Jaune is partnered with Lie Ren, and Nora with Pyrrha. Just making soft changer here and there nothing to serious.**

 **Pairing? I don't know. Not Arkos that's for sure, too many of those out there.**

 **Axel Yamamoto Handy Dandy Note Book:**

 **-Armigers: an** **armiger** **is a person entitled to use a heraldic achievement either by hereditary right, grant, matriculation, or assumption of arms.**

 **-Judgment of Arcadia: A ritual involving the chosen one summoning all the Arc heroes and previous wielders of his family Armigers. Then they will all join together in the chosen one body to become the Light that shine upon all creation. The Light then will have enough power to kill the Queen of Darkness and destroy all its spawn on Remnant.**

 **List of Armigers:**

 **-Crocea Mors (Yellow Death): A hero sacrifices his morality to vanquish the foe of his people. He bathed in blood. This was his sword. Unbreakable and eternal.**

 **-Angau Coch (Red Death): A hero conquers the enemy of his family in feats of arms, bringing prosper to his clan. This was his halberd. Fearsome and Mighty.**

 **-Blade of Vigilance: A hero becomes the wall of his people. Tall and strong. This was his greatsword. It rips through his enemies.**

 **-Sword of the Maidens: A hero swore his life in protection of the maidens, saving the world alongside them. This was his sword. It sang the death of his and the maidens foes.**

 **-Swords of Grievance: A hero grieved with the loss of his love forged a pair of twin swords that can never separate, so he may not lose anyone else. These were his swords. Together forevermore.**

 **-Artemis Mercy: A hero sprung to action when her people are threatened. This was her bow. It fires arrows made out of the users Aura.**

 **-Star of Whisper: A hero adopts the shadow as his own, destroying all his foes from the shadow. This is his throwing star. Never shall it miss from its target.**

 **-Agheu Glas (Grey Death): A hero gentle to her family and people but a demon on the battlefield. This was her mace. It cripples even the thickest defense.**

 **-Winter Sonata: A hero well verse in the art of Dust and assist Kings of Man during dark times. This was her scepter. It manipulates Dust by the will of the user.**

 **-Rho Aias: A hero devoted himself to the peace of Remnant and beloved by all. This was his mighty shield. Nothing can pierce its steel.**

 **-Kurogane: A hero overshadowed by vengeance, changing him forever. This was his katana. It kills its foe in a single heartbeat.**

 **-Spear of Gungnir: A hero who fell in love with battle and war brought glory to his family and clan. This was his spear. It pierce the sky and the gods.**

 **-Caliburn: A hero was sister to the chosen one, and devoted herself to the protection and betterment of her family and the light that will shine upon all creation. This was her promised sword of victory. It makes the great greater.**


	2. An End

**All of you must be surprise on what the hell is going on. Well, at first this fic is supposed to be a one-shot, but thanks to the great people reviewing it I decide to give it a proper ending. It's not great or epic or anything, but I hope it is to you guys liking.**

 **Highly inspired by FF XV ending.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except the hybrid plot!**

 **XXX**

" _Being the chosen one is not a good thing. It is a dark fate that will see him anguish and suffer. That's why, at the very least, I want him to have happiness in his childhood. When I'm gone, please protect him for me Glynda."_

 _-Arthuria Arc_

 **XXX**

He walks through the ruin city of his ancestors. Buildings, almost shapeless and empty, filled the side road of what once was a glorious city. He can't imagine what the city once was from the sheer desolation of this place alone, but from the story that's told in his family this place was once a jewel of civilization and a mighty fort against the darkness that is the Grimm.

His steps came into a stop in front of a massive ruin in the shape of, from his deduction, a castle. The large gate with carvings lost to time is a pretty dead giveaway, or it could also be a temple of some sort, but he has his doubt. After all, if the story he heard so many time in his childhood is correct, what he's seeing, sitting in the center of the ruined city, is the Royal Palace where the old Arc family once rule and protect his people.

"So I'm here at last…" Jaune Arc whispered. Slowly he traces his hands on the undistinguished carvings as if tracing its story through time. "The place where it all began… And will end." With a deep breath, Jaune stop his action and push the large door open with both of his hands as it creak and spit out wave of dust in its movement.

The inside isn't as grand as Jaune had heard in the past, but perhaps time is a cruel mistress to this place. It is a grand hallway with almost nothing inside but rubbles, and the only thing that stood out is the large throne at the end of the hallway covered in dust and grime. It stood above one floor from the hallway with circular stairs going up toward it. Carvings of unknown origin and meaning are carved behind the thrones, as if it tells the tale of the old Kings and Queens of his ancestors.

Jaune let his feet carry him through the emptiness of the hallway toward the large ancient throne. He knew by instinct and blood that this is the place where he answers his destiny and to end the Arc curse that had plagued his family once and for all. The Judgment of Arcadia…

"I'm here now… Home." Not his home, but the home of his family and his legacy. "I walk tall." He declared as his hand touch the surface of the stone. He gasps as he felt faint memories entering his mind, memories of his ancestors that once sit in this throne. "And though it took me awhile…" His head reminds him of his time resisting his fate, of his distaste of following his destiny. "I'm ready now." Slowly he sits down on the throne that overlooks the massive hallway of the Arc Palace.

"I love you all…" The memories of his friends and family faces began to play in his mind. "Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, Dad…" A familiar face flashes before his eyes, her hair blond like her family and her eyes green and bright like gemstones, "… Arthuria."

A ghostly figure slowly manifests itself beside the throne wearing a familiar armor to Jaune's eyes. Hair golden and shining like gold and her eyes green and beautiful, no matter what happened he knew who the figure is. Arthuria Arc, the eldest and once was known to the lily of their family, the hidden gem of the Arc household. They all loved her, but she loved her family more than anything else.

Yet, despite her regal and beautiful appearance, her eyes held sadness and angst that it shouldn't have.

"The time I spent with you all… Every single second of it, I shall cherish it." All their fights, all their friendships and all their feelings are his treasure, every single one of them. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath as he steel his heart. "Heroes of Arc…" The room immediately explodes in a glow of blue and white light. Jaune blue eyes hardened and his resolve is made. "Come to me!" He summons Crocea Mors in a flash of light to his hand and stab it to the ground.

11 Arc Armigers exploded into a bluish, astral existence as they all line up perfectly in circle formation directly opposite of the thrones. The Arc heroes of old slowly made themselves known as they appear directly behind their Armigers, their gifts and curse upon the Arc line. Their form humanoid, yet their faces are blurs by something as if history and time itself have forgotten them. But that is not important, for they have waited this moment for centuries; the very moment where the darkness they have failed to vanquish will finally end.

The first one to move is the wielder of Angau Coch with its mighty spear. He float into the air, aim his weapon at the chosen one and he charge into him.

"GAH!" Jaune girth his teeth as the pain spread through his body.

Then another hero pierce him with their weapons, then another and then another. Jaune grunts in pain for every power that enters him, the pain increasing more and more with each hero combining their power with him. It is easier and less painful to accept death, but he knows he can't. Not after everything he went through, after what his friends sacrificed for him.

Only one left…

"Big Sis…" Jaune look up to see his sister ghostly figure floating in front of his panting form, sorrow and deep regret fills her eyes. With what little strength he has he forced a smile his sister love so much. He can see tears drips down from her beautiful eyes. "… I'm strong now… Trust in me."

And then she thrust her blade into him.

"GAAAAAAH!"

A flash of white.

 **XXX**

" _You, oh coward that wish to brave his doomed destiny, let it be known that only your faith will keep you alive, for no power of your ancestors will ever defeat the darkness."_

 _-Firekeeper_

 **XXX**

"Ah, it seems I was a bit too late. A pitty."

She walks through the Arc palace gate, her mere existence is a calamity upon Remnant. Her hair white like snow, skins pale and cold, and her eyes black and red. She walks with absolute confident for she is the darkness itself: The one thing that had plagued this land without end since ancient time. Nothing in this world can harm her.

Except for him.

He sits on the throne of the old Arc Kings, his black hoody and breastplate is battered and worn. On his right hand is a golden blade that radiant light that will burn all darkness. Even for her, the sword he wields is an exceptional weapon and a very dangerous tool to be used against her. She can see him slowly raising his head to look at her, his blue eyes filled with steel determination.

"Salem, the Mother of all Grimm." Jaune Arc greeted her. "Or should I call you 'Salem Arc, the Traitorous Queen of Arcadia' instead?"

Salem tilted her head in amusement, "You know my name, Jaune Arc? Perhaps one of your ancestor memories filled you in?" She mocked.

Jaune stood up from his throne with his golden blade, "I will end everything today. This destiny… This curse… And your life."

"What coincidence! I was thinking of ending you as well."

And then burst of speed.

Jaune propelled himself toward Salem with _Excalibur_ in his hand aim straight to the Queen of Grimm heart. His intent is not fulfilled, however, as Salem block the thrust with… Her own sword? She strike the blade away from its original course with surprising power. Jaune, taken by surprise, quickly reform himself jump back to assess his situation.

"Are you surprised, little Arc?" Salem asked with a smirk as she displays the new sword on her hand. It has an abnormal shape that doesn't match what would normally be classified as something specialized like a sword. While it has a grip and handguard is the same length as a longsword, the section that should contain a blade deviates from the normal form of an edged weapon. The "blade" itself and the tip of the sword, spun in a spiral shape, are dull. "The ancestral memory should fill you in on this. I am, after all, was once an 'Arc', and because of that I too have the privilege of the Armigers of my time."

Jaune summons all of his armigers, floating in midair, and send them like bullets toward the Queen of Grimm. With no worries the traitorous Arc summons her own Armigers, the same numbers as Jaunes but with different shapes, and counter fire them toward Jaune's armigers.

"There are, however, differences between our armigers, oh chosen one." She re-summoned hers in a flash of red, "Yours are the weapons of heroes, every Arc that history and the people had labeled as one. Mine? My armigers were not wields by these… heroes, they are wielded by something even greater." She extends her hand to the side with a grin as black tendrils slowly appear out of her body, "Mine are made for Kings!" Then they all shot forward.

It is an unfair and unjust fight even before it began.

Jaune was forced to be on the defensive, countering whatever attack Salem launch on him. Any counter attack or tricks the young Arc used were countered without trouble by the Queen of Darkness as if she'd known every tricks the Arc have under his book. Even his most favorite trick with the used of the Married Blade, thrown to two different directions toward the target in hope of tricking her to choosing one, were countered with the use of her tendril of darkness.

The blond Arc grunt as he barely able to block another bullet made off of the spear of his ancestral King with Rho Aias. He pants; his Aura is getting low from the constant use of his power. He glares at the mocking form of Salem, standing there with her **Armigers of Kings** floating around her form.

"For someone who are inexperience wielding so many Armigers, I must say I am impressed with your skills. If not for my thousand years of experience I might be cornered by your tricky nature, Jaune Arc." She chuckles, "It's too bad you don't have a thousand years to hone your skills."

She is right. Even with the power of all the Heroes of Arc, Jaune doesn't have enough time to get used and creates tactic to use against his much older and experience opponent. Even for all his tricks, it is childish compare to hers experience using the armigers weaponry. To make matter worse her armigers are of better power than his.

A doomed battle even from the start.

But Jaune can't give up now, not after everyone's sacrifice. Raising Excalibur to the sky, Jaune took a deep breath as he focus. Whatever aura he can gather he focuses them on the mighty sword. The blade glow with the sudden influx of aura and holy light begin to seep out of the sword.

Salem of course notices the influx of holy light around her vicinity, "Oh? What's this?"

 _Big Sis, give me strength._ With a deep breath Jaune Arc steels his heart as he pours every single last one of his Aura to the blade. "EX-" The blade exploded with holy energy blinding the room with golden light, "-CALIBUUUUUR!" Screaming the name of his Sister mighty blade Jaune strike forward and release all of the energy the blade has toward his foe.

Salem laughs at the incoming wave of holy light, "Yes, this is how you supposed to fight!" She raises her blade to the air as dark energy of crimson and black gathers on her weapon, _"_ _I speak of genesis! The elements amalgamate, coalesce, and bring forth the stars that weave all of creation_ _! ENUMA ELIS!"_ With the quick chant the Queen of Darkness unleash a tornado of pure power and destruction toward the incoming wave.

The explosion destroys the entire ancient palace and several block of the city to dust as holy power struggle with the power of destruction and ruin.

Jaune Arc himself was thrown away from the sheer force of the explosion into an abandoned street, crashing into it with a loud crack. Excalibur disappear from reality to return to his mind as he lie there, his blue eyes staring toward the darkened sky of Remnant and its broken moon. He can't even move anymore, his body already reach the limit.

He lost.

Even his strongest attack can't beat her.

He lost.

He's still weak no matter what he told himself.

Weak.

He is so weak…

" _And you're going to just surrender like that? Even after what all of your friends had sacrificed?"_

His sister voice enters his mind. _My friends…_

" _Do you not promise them that you'll win? That you'll win and end everything in this moment and you'll save Remnant? Is that not what you promise the people you treasure the most?"_

 _I…_ Then he sees a blue butterfly faintly flying around his body before it softly landed on his chest. The butterfly glow in a blue light before it slowly merges itself with his body. _What is this?_ He can feel power slowly returning to his body, a power that is foreign yet well known in his heart.

" _It is the power that the Darkness had tried to vanquish so many time yet they always failed. A power that have protected humanity in their dawn of time: Hope."_

Slowly Jaune push himself up from the crater of his impact. His body is wobbly, but he has enough strength to stand himself up. "For the embodiment of Hope power it didn't give me much energy…" Jaune chuckles at his smartass comment. Well, he can move now so at least that's a plus.

" _You can't kill her with our armigers Jaune. She's too powerful."_

Great, now even his ghostly sister is saying he can't kill Salem. "Then what am I supposed to do?" Even in his state he can guessed that he barely have enough Aura to summon his armiger one more time.

" _Our armigers won't work on her, Jaune, but you have one last weapon that can kill her. A weapon that is not of an Arc origin, a weapon you would know best. Or have you forgotten?"_

A weapon not of an Arc origin? Jaune's head scramble his memory to search for the answer. What kind of weapon that he has not of his heirlooms that can beat Salem? He doesn't have exactly too many options—

Wait.

Summoning what left of his power he summons his final weapon: It is a sword made of steel, yet it doesn't have any special characteristic on it. It's plain, with plain guard and grip, no carving or engraving or the blade at all. It is a plain and nameless sword, but he know this weapon better than anyone else in this world.

"You are…"

"There you are!"

Salem drops down from the sky softly; her armigers circling her like a protective shield. "I've half a mind you were turn to dust, but I am glad I was wrong. You have not amused me enough yet, little hero, we still have much fighting to do."

Jaune ignores her, his memory slowly remind him of what he's holding. It's here. The weapon that he and all of his friends had forged together, he can feel the deep emotions place within. Emotions that marked itself in his heart that becomes very dear to him.

He can feel the love of Ruby Rose.

The deep trust of Weiss Schnee.

The compassion of Blake Belladonna.

The fiery passion of Yang Xiaou-Long.

The adoration of Pyrrha Nikos.

The loyalty of Nora Valkyrie.

And the brotherhood of Lie Ren.

This weapon is not an Arc heirloom. To other this would just been another weapon with no special property. But to him? The sole purpose why this weapon was forged? He can see and feel how special this weapon is. Every inch of the blade and every little material that's used in the process of its creation. Everything forged into one sole reason: 'The Creation of a Weapon for Jaune Arc to Vanquish Evil.'

To him this weapon is much more special that every other armigers of the Arc. He can feel its name, once mention by a certain fiery blond, slowly carved itself into both his heart and his mind.

 _To think I almost forget about you…_

"Salem, forsaker of the Arc name, by this sword that represent the determination and hope of mankind," Jaune Arc look up from his sword and stares right into Salem black and red eyes, "I will destroy you."

The Queen of Darkness blink before she laughs, "You think a common blade like that can kill me? You must've lost your sanity, Hero."

He raise the blade to the sky but his weak body stumble forward—only for something, something warm and unseen catching him and help support him. Then he can feel the same hands help him raise the sword again, this time he succeed.

" _You are never alone, Jaune. No matter what you say to yourself."_

 _Thank you, Big Sis…_ "In the name of all the Arc before me, in the name of mankind… Help me bear this power that will vanquish the darkness!" A bright, blue light exploded from Jaune's body. The Arc scion can feel the mighty pressure on his body, but he didn't care. He will not fall! Not again! _Even if my life is taken from me!_

It was at this moment that Salem realizes what is happening. "You…" This burning aura, there can be no mistake. "I WILL NOT LET YOU!" She raises her cylinder blade to the air as it gather the aura of destruction, _"_ _I speak of genesis! The elements amalgamate, coalesce, and bring forth the stars that weave all of creation_ _! ENUMA ELIS!"_

The name of the blade showed itself in his mind as if to remind him. Yang once said this name as a joke, wave off by them all because of the bad taste it has. But perhaps such a bad name is fitting for this sword. _"All darkness shall fear my name: ULTIMAAAAAAA!"_ He brought the blade down to the earth.

A bright massive explosion of light engulf the area as it expands, no darkness is safe.

This event, one that change the history of humanity and safe them from extinction, will always be forever known as the **Salvation of Arcadia**.

 **XXX**

"Hey, wake up already you lazy bum! Don't keep sleeping like that!"

Jaune groan at the voice and the constant push and pull. He slowly opens his eyes and look to the left, the source of his annoyance. A bright, cute face greeted him with a grin, her silver eyes twinkling in mischief. "What the hell Ruby?"

"Good morning Jaune!" Ruby Rose greeted, "I was half thinking you're going to keep sleeping like a sloth."

The Arc let out a grunt of acknowledgment while stifling his yawn. He rubs his eyes while it look around the room he's at. It's a large hallway made of stone, his mind quickly remind him of the ancient Arc Palace hallway. Yet this one is different, for one it's clean and has a homey feeling to it. He can also see light entering to the room through the not broken windows and pots of flowers surrounding the place. _This is…_

"Stop bothering him Ruby." A new voice, this times a bossy one. "He'd been through a lot, let him rest some more." Weiss Schnee walk up the stair toward the throne Jaune is sitting on.

"Aww, but Weiss I'm bored! He's been sleeping for a long time!" Ruby pouts and takes a seat on the armchair of Jaune's throne. "He should wake up and get some exercise!"

"Now, now Sis." A new voice, one filled with mirth and tease. "He'll wake up when he's ready. We all missed spending time with this Casanova too, you know. I mean look at Weiss, she hasn't had her fill with chiding and nagging at him in a long while!" Yang Xiaou-Long take a seat on the other free armchair of Jaune's throne.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN, XIAOU-LONG?!"

"You guys are being too loud. Let him rest some more." Blake Belladonna inserts her Lien, sitting on the staircase near Jaune's leg reading her favorite book.

"YEAH!" Nora Valkyrie, the ever bundle of energy agree, "Maybe he'll really turn into a sloth! It'll be awesome!" She practically jumps toward the throne area and join in the debate.

Lie Ren sighs while tending on the flower bed not too far away from the throne. "Human can't become sloth, Nora."

"That's what they all want you to know!"

Somehow it turn into a massive debate battle royal with everybody fighting everyone. The sound of their fights echoes through the now flowery hallway.

 _Ah, I see how it is. I did it then._

"Go on and rest more, Jaune." Pyrrha Nikos enters the fray as she walk up to the throne with a bundle of flower on her hand. "We'll stay here and keep you company." She put the flower on his laps as the smell enters his nostril.

Jaune smile tiredly, "Then you guys better be here when I wake up."

Pyrrha smiles, "Of course. We will always be with you Jaune, now and forever."

Slowly the Arc hero let his eyes close once again and let slumber overcome here. His heart at peace, knowing he will not be alone ever again.

Never again.

And so the hero slumber once more surrounded by his friends, in a place happily ever after.

 _Remnant is safe now. It's time for me to rest._

 **FIN**

 **There. It's over. Sorry for the bad grammar, English aint my first language yo. I also know that it's not entirely like FFXV Ending, but it is done on purpose so it's not entirely the same. It gets boring, you know?**

 **Axel Yamamoto Handy Dandy Book:**

 **-Blade of Salvation: Ultima.**

 **A blade forged by the friends of the chosen one, devoted for the sole use of helping Jaune Arc vanquish the darkness. This is their blade of salvation; it made a hero, a savior.**

 **-Salem Arc.**

 **Once the beloved Queen of Arcadia, the jewel of humanity. She found herself mesmerized by the darkness of men, and even with the protection of her Armigers of Kings she was corrupted, betraying the people she swore to serve. Never again shall she see the light.**


End file.
